Dishwashers typically have an upper and lower rack for holding objects to be washed. The racks of different manufacturers have numerous configurations to provide various loading arrangements for the objects, such as plates, bowls, glasses, silverware, pots and pans. These conventional two rack dishwashers normally have upper and lower spray arms to deliver water to wash and rinse the objects in the racks.
Dishwashers have also been designed with three racks, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,917, and 3,861,769. However, such three rack dishwashers do not have separate spray arms for each rack, but rather rely upon a telescoping spray tower to supply wash and rinse water to one or more of the racks. Such spray towers are less effective in cleaning than rotating spray arms which have a better spray pattern than a spray tower.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having three racks with separate spray arms for each rack.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having three racks, wherein the upper two racks have bottom portions which slope or step in opposite directions so as to maximize loading options and usefulness of the racks.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having a flat lower rack without or substantially without tines, and middle and upper racks with tines.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having three racks, with at least the upper two racks being vertically adjustable independent of one another.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.